1. Field of the Utility Model
The present invention generally relates to a panel, and particularly, to a touch panel.
2. Description Of Related Art
In the society today, many information products have changed the traditional input device such as keyboard or mouse to a touch panel as the input device thereof.
A conventional touch panel makes the sensing device thereof disposed on the surface of a substrate, followed by adhering a flexible printed circuit board onto the surface so as to electrically connect the sensing device. In this way, the signal of the sensing device is transmitted to other components via the flexible printed circuit board. On the other hand, a conventional touch panel makes the circuit of the sensing device at the peripheral area of the surface and uses a shielding layer to shield the peripheral circuit. At the time, the shielding layer also shields the bonding region on the surface of the flexible printed circuit board and the sensing device.
However, the aforementioned bonding region may expand the range of the shielding layer to affect the border dimension of the sensing device so that the border dimension of the sensing device is unable to be effectively reduced.